Many people frequent restaurants, diners, bars, and other establishments which may offer various food items and drinks. For example, a patron in a restaurant may order food items and drinks from a waiter, by selecting items from a printed menu of the restaurant.
In many establishments, particularly those in which waiters and waitresses serve food items, the patron is expected to pay upon completion of his meal rather than while ordering the food items. For example, once the patron consumed his food and drink and is ready to leave the restaurant, the patron may summon the waiter to request a check or a bill for the meal. The waiter may generate the check, for example, manually or from a cash register of the restaurant, and may bring the check to the patron (e.g., optionally on a small tray or in a leather booklet). The patron may then pay the bill for his meal, for example, by cash, by writing a personal check, or by providing a credit card or debit card to be charged by the restaurant.